


Cover for Dr Holmes (2019)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: "But you also have a real shape of your own," he said, and watched realisation flicker through her gaze. "You're still humans, still wounded. You put it to one side so you can help other people. But at the end of the day, you're still a puzzle piece. You're rattling around in the box as well, searching for something you need."♡ Fingers crossed for the puzzle pieces..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240601
Comments: 35
Kudos: 83





	Cover for Dr Holmes (2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Question of Ethics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578507) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> > _"But you also have a real shape of your own," he said, and watched realisation flicker through her gaze. "You're still humans, still wounded. You put it to one side so you can help other people. But at the end of the day, you're still a puzzle piece. You're rattling around in the box as well, searching for something you need."_   
> 
> 
> ♡ Fingers crossed for the puzzle pieces.. 


End file.
